Winged Crow Prophecy
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: This is he of whom it is written, "'Behold, I send my messenger before your face, who will prepare your way before you." But by the same word the heavens and earth that now exist are stored up for fire, being kept until the day of judgment comes for him.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, though I wish I did because if I did I would be really happy! Plz feel free after reading this to review the story and make requests...Plz don't flame me! I beg of you! The only character I own is Temprance Rowlands!**

~~~~~Proulouge~~~~~~~~~

Temprance Rowland could hear the wind howling as she layed in her darkened room, her friend Bonnie layed beside her breathing soundly. As she layed there it seemed rather odd to her that Bonnie could sleep through the racket. It had been a long and grouling day, and her father had been relentless against her. She had to sneek Bonnie in while her father was in one of his intoxicated slumbers. Temprance was the house maid and slave...Her father abused her horriably and Bonnie was the only one that knew about it. Temprance layed there praying that one day she could get out of this hell hole that had been her home for so long. As the wind picked up Temprance glanced over and looked out the window, at first she thought she saw a large bird sitting in the tree outside her window. It was black and its eyes seemed to follow her as she got out of bed and walked over to the window. Temprance watched it carefully, but was startled when she heard Bonnie sit up and turn the bed lamp on.

" Temprance, you okay? " Bonnie asked. Temprance looked at her then back out the window and the bird was gone. " I saw...A...Bird."

Bonnie looked at her confused. " A bird? Uhhh...Sweety...This is Mystic Falls...There are a ton of birds..." Temprance shook her head. " No...This one was diffrent. It was...I dunno.." Temprance mumbled as she climed back in bed. Bonnie turned the lamp off. " You had a long day...Get some sleep...Okay?" She said as she layed back down.

Temprance layed down and soon driffted off to sleep. As it was she had no idea that she had just witnessed the thing that would bring about what she wanted most in her life.

~~~~~~~~~~Outside The Rowland House~~~~~~~~

He stood in the darkness looking up at Temprances bedroom window until the light went out. He had almost got caught by the witch...He couldn't let that happen...Not after what had happend to Elena...Stefan wouldn't hear of it...Not that he really cared about what his little brother thought of him...It didn't matter...This was diffrent...This girl, he knew was diffrent. As he stood there he could sense Temprances' aura emitting from the house like a live fire. It called to him and it took everything he had not to go in there and reveal his world to her. But he had to wait for the right time...And with the witch in there it would be to dangerouse.

As he turned to head back to the boarding house he noticed that everytime he came here it was getting harder and harder for him to leave...He glanced once more up at the window and pulled his leather jacket closer around him and headed into the wind towards his little brothers boarding house..." I need to feed before I get there..." He thought out loud...

**Sorry so short but this is just the prolouge to see if this will be a good story...Plz review, but plz don't flame! Any requests feel free to ask!**


	2. Hunters Dance

~~~Chapter 1-Hunters Dance~~~

Temprance awoke when she felt Bonnie get out of bed. It was early morning and the sun was just peeking in the window. "Bonnie? It's only a quarter past six…Why you getting up so early?" Bonnie looked at her friend and smiled. "I have to go meet Jeremy at the library, he needs help with something." Temprance nodded and sat up. "Can I give you a ride? I have to go to Founders Hall anyway; I have to help Sheriff Forbes with some paper work." Bonnie looked at her. "Sure, I still can't believe you got expelled from school for that explosion in the gym…Sheriff Forbes shouldn't have tagged you as the culprit just because of your Dad." Temprance got up with a sigh, and got dressed. "Yeah well if it wasn't for Stefan I would probably be behind bars…He said he talked to someone who knew the Sheriff personally so that's why I just have to do community service." Bonnie looked at her for a moment with a strange look. "Yeah….Someone." Temprance looked at her. "Bonnie? Do you know who he talked to? If you do please tell me who it is…I want to thank them."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "Nope no idea, let's go I can't be late…Jeremy would have a fit." She said as they quietly left the room. Temprance was hoping to not have to deal with her father but he was already downstairs. Alexander Rowland scowled at the petite girl standing next to his daughter. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled. Bonnie didn't even bat an eye at the insult. "Morning Mr. Rowland, Temprance is giving me a lift to the library this morning…" She said with a sweet smile.

Temprance tensed as her father stood up and walked over to her. "Uh huh, And when did she get here Temp…" He asked. He was so close she could smell the Tequila on his breath. "Early this morning…" She said flatly. Her head snapped sideways as the sting from the back hand radiated up her jaw to her cheek bone. Bonnie tried not to scream, as often as she had seen this done it still tormented her. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Alexander yelled. Temprance just looked at the floor as she felt the bruise already building. "I'm not…I have to go." She said as she walked out the door with little Bonnie behind her. Bonnie stopped Temprance just half way down the path. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at her friends face. The bruise looked deep, and seemed to be forming a black eye. Temprance nodded. "Yeah, let's go…" She said as she got into her black 1967 Chevy Impala.

~~~At Founders Hall~~~

"Damon, we still can't figure out what is doing all these killings of the young girls…" Sheriff Forbes said as she handed the man in front of her photos. Elizabeth Forbes, Liz for short was a tall woman with short blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She has been Sheriff for over 3 years now and is hoping to be re-elected again. But with these killings that seems like a dim future. She looked at the tall dark featured man in front of her. His piercing cobalt blue gaze scanned the photos with what appeared to be little interest. He had short black hair, and killer lips. He wore a black leather Armani jacket, a black under shirt and matching black jeans. "Liz I have no idea, if these are done by vampires then they really are masking the killings good…" He said laying the photos on her desk. Liz stood up frustrated, and began pacing her office. She stopped when she saw the Rowland girl walk in the front door. "Great, that's all I need…More trouble." She mumbled as she walked out of the office to talk to the girl. Damon followed seeing the girl stop in the foyer.

Liz looked at Temprance with little interest. "Okay you're here to work, that's it. Nothing else, you get a 20 minute break at 11.30 for lunch and you can leave at 2 o'clock. The papers I need filed are in the office up stairs to your right, first door." Liz said. Temprance nodded and signed in. Liz turned when she heard her phone go off in the office. "Damon can you show her where the papers go? I have to answer the phone." She said. Temprance looked at Damon; she felt her heart flutter in her chest. _Oh my God…._ She thought. Damon smiled at her. "Follow me, you must be Temprance…" He said as he led her upstairs. Temprance nodded. "Yeah, that's me…" She said. Damon looked at her and stopped her outside the office. "What happened to your face?" He asked. Temprance blushed. "I fell and hit my face on a table…" Damon scowled at her. "That table must have a good swing…Come on I'll help you with the filing…You look like you had a rough morning." He said stroking her cheek tenderly. Temprance felt like she was on fire. "Thanks, uh…Damon was it?" Damon nodded. "Yup at your service…"

~~~End chapter~~

**I forgot to say I don't own TVD but I own Temprance!**

**Plz review but plz no flames! I will take suggestions happily! Thnx!**


	3. Silent Night

AN: I don't own TVD but I do own Temprance and Her deranged psychotic father. I want to thank my new and wonderful Beta who has taken the time and patience to talk with me and pitch ideas around, thanks PremonitionKing! Without you this story would never have made it from my brain to the screen! Blessed Be!

~~~Chapter 2-Silent Night~~~

Temprance left the Hall at 2 O' clock as the Sheriff had said. Damon had spent the day there, helping her much to Sheriff Forbes's displeasure. He had been polite and as much a gentleman as a guy could be.

As Temprance walked out the door Damon held it open for her; she stepped out into the sun and he followed after her.

Temprance turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Damon, for helping me…Even though I think I got you in trouble."

Damon smiled at her. "You didn't get me in trouble; even if you did…I'm always in trouble, just ask my brother."

Temprance looked at him. "You have a brother?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, but we really don't get along, so I don't want to talk about him…If you don't mind."

Temprance nodded. "Sure, I know the feeling…I really don't have a family…Just my friends, mainly Bonnie."

Damon reached up to touch her arm but Temprance backed away.

Damon looked at her hurt.

Temprance smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, It's not you…I just don't like being touched." She quickly turned and walked off before he could ask why.

Damon stood there for a moment, he didn't know whether to go after her or stay put. He ended up heading to the boarding house pondering if maybe what he was getting himself into was worth it.

~~~Later that night~~~

Temprance was lucky enough that when she got home her father wasn't there; she knew he was most likely crawling the bars so she wasn't expecting him home anytime soon. She went up stairs and looked in the mirror. Her face was swollen and her jaw looked like it was ready to burst.

Just then her cell phone went off; she walked over and picked it up. She knew who it was before she answered, she was suppose to go pick up Bonnie… but she had forgotten, it was 3 hours past the time she was suppose to pick her up. She had gotten so turned around with Damon and her community service she had completely forgotten about her friend.

"Bonnie? I'm sorry…" She said when she answered the phone.

Bonnie breathed a sighed of relief. "Oh thank god, I thought something happened to you…"

Temprance looked at her hand in embarrassment. "No I just got distracted, I'm fine…Sore but fine."

Bonnie was quite for a moment. "Distracted? How the hell did you get distracted? Distracting you is like trying to teach a fish how to breathe air…"

Temprance laughed nervously. "Well, when I was at Founders' Hall today…I met someone…A guy."

"Continue…" Bonnie said happily. "What does he look like? I need details..."

Temprance sat on her bed. "Well he has the most beautiful colored eyes… A silverish blue, his hair is jet black, his body…" She paused remembering his tall muscular form. "He is a walking sin…"

Temprance had to stop. She was getting heated just thinking about Damon, and this was very unusual for her, she had never dated before. Given her current issues, and with the most likely problems with her and Damon they would never go out most likely: her father, and the given age difference.

"Temp, you there or did you go into convulsions?" Bonnie said pulling Temprance from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here…"

Bonnie laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, and tell me this walking orgasms name…"

Temprance laughed. "It's not in the gutter, well it wasn't till you said something….His name is Damon…Damon Salvatore."

She heard a clatter on the other end as if Bonnie had dropped something.

"Bonnie you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, um…Temp do me a favor, and for once…Don't be bull headed and ignore me. And don't do the opposite Listen to me just this once."

Somehow Temperance didn't like were this was going; Bonnie never usually talked to her this way.

"Stay away from Damon Salvatore…Please; he isn't what he seems…He'll take advantage of you. And prey on your fears."

Temprance felt like she had been hit by a truck. Damon hadn't acted in any way to indicate this; he seemed hurt when she had backed away from his touch. He had been a perfect gentleman.

"Bonnie, how do you know this? How do you know him?"

Bonnie knew that whatever she said Temprance would listen, Temprance only trusted two men Jeremy Gilbert, and Stefan Salvatore. She just couldn't see how Temprance hadn't made the connection between the two men. She wanted to tell her about Stefan and Damon, but she thought better of it. _If I tell her, I know she will go looking for him._

"Temp I have known him since he came to Mystic Falls, which was way before you came here from Salem, Massachusetts." She said scrambling for a reason.

Temprance sighed. "Okay Bonnie…I trust you…"

Bonnie laughed in relief. "Okay hun, I have to go…I have a report I have to finish for Alaric's class…Please if you see Damon again and he bothers you, let me or Stefan know."

Temprance felt like lighting had struck her. _STEFAN! SALVATORE!_"Yeah, Bonnie…No problem, I hope you do well on your report."

Bonnie laughed. "I wish…Night chick…" Temprance laughed meekly.

"Night Bonnie…"

As soon as she hung up she threw her phone in her pocket and grabbed her car keys and left the house.

She was heading towards Stefan's place, but as she was passing the cemetery she saw a blue 60's style Mustang parked in the parking lot. She had seen it at the Founders' Hall and knowing the sheriff drove her squad car to work, it could only belong to one person. "Damon…"

She pulled into the parking lot, shut off her car, and got out. Normal people would be afraid to go to a cemetery at night, but she was always here at night visiting her mother, so she felt at home to her. She walked up the path, looking over the rows scanning for any sign of Damon.

As she neared the back of the cemetery she heard voices, at first she heard Damon…But then she heard a female voice as well. She walked up further and hid behind a tomb and looked around to see what was going on. She saw Damon with a blonde girl from her school, she knew it was the Sheriffs daughter but she couldn't grasp the first name.

"Damon, why are we in the cemetery?" The girl asked with a giggle.

Damon smiled at her and held her against him. "Caroline would you want to risk your mother or one of her lackeys seeing us?"

_Caroline…_Temprance thought. For some reason she felt hurt, and enraged all at once._Bonnie was right, he's a player…Caroline knows about my father, what person in this god forsaken town doesn't. If he hadn't Caroline probably filled him in. _She turned to leave but stopped when she saw Caroline acting weird, she seemed to be in a trance. Damon was looking her in the eyes and talking to her as if she were a two year old.

_"What I'm about to do, you will not scream…You will forget…You will not fight me."_

Caroline looked at him dazed. "Sure, I won't fight you…"

Damon held her tighter and pulled her head back exposing her neck.

Temprance saw his beautiful eyes change to mid-night black, and veins appeared around them. When he opened his mouth he had fangs that looked deadly to the touch. Temprance wanted to scream, but all that came out was a whimper. She quickly covered her mouth, and ducked behind the crypt. She didn't move, she didn't even breathe. She heard a thud, as Caroline fell to the ground. _He killed her…Oh my god! I have to get out of here!_She took off running as fast as she could; as she was nearing her mothers' grave she was grabbed from behind.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed. She fought as hard as she could; she looked at her capture and saw that it was as she feared it to be, Damon.

Damon held her tightly, but without hurting her. "Temprance! I'm not going to hurt you! What are you doing here?" Temprance glared at him through tear, and fear filled eyes. "I saw what you did to Caroline! I know your secret! Just please let me go…I won't say anything…"

Damon was so caught off guard by her confession that when she shoved him he lost his hold on her and she fell to the ground right on top of a grave.

Temprance lay there for a moment disoriented.

Damon knelt down to help her up. "Temp, let me explain…Please…" He said.

Temprance glared at him, as she felt an odd energy surge through her. "EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT YOU'RE A KILLER! A MONSTER! I LIVE WITH THAT EVERY DAY! MY FATHER IS ONE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as burst of violent energy erupted from her body colliding with Damon.

Damon flew back into the wall of a crypt shattering it. He fell to the ground, winded and sore.

"Damn it…" He groaned as he stood up. He looked over at Temprance, she was unconscious…And Damon could tell by her heart beat that using that power she had drained herself of all her energy. "_Well her powers have awakened, but why?" _He looked at the grave stone behind her.

_Alexandria René Rowland _

_1964-1994_

_A wonderful Mother and a child of nature_

"_Champions are born into this world, and are not always recognized…"_

Damon smiled. "Well done Alexandria, you are a good mother…You have lived up to your family name…"


	4. One Life to Live

AN: I don't own TVD but I do own Temprance and Her deranged psychotic father. I want to thank my new and wonderful Beta who has taken the time and patience to talk with me and pitch ideas around, thanks PremonitionKing! Without you this story would never have made it from my brain to the screen! Blessed Be! This story's title is a line from the song Only One by Alex Band. Check out the song it is awesome! Enjoy!

~~Chapter-One Life to Live~~~

Temprance awoke and found herself laid out in the back seat of her car which was parked in the drive way of her house.

"How the hell? Where…" She sat up and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her skin was pale and her hair was disheveled and filled with grass and leaves. Her phone went off and she pulled it out, and answered it.

"Hello?" She said weakly.

"Temp? Hey its Jeremy…You okay?" The voice on the phone spoke.

Temprance looked out the window of her car at the rising sun, she didn't know if she had been dreaming or if she had actually seen what she thought she had seen.

"Yeah, I just have a bitch of a headache…"

Jeremy laughed. "Well Mr. Saltzman wanted me to call you and tell you to come to class today; he pulled a few strings for you…So you can come back."

Temprance looked down at herself; her clothes were dirty and rather rumpled. She didn't want to face her father.

"Hey Jer, can you bring me some jeans and a shirt?" She asked.

Jeremy laughed. "Um, I guess I could ask Stefan if he could lone you something…You're a tad taller than me…"

Temprance about choked. "NO!" She yelled.

Jeremy was quiet for a moment. "Okay, did he do something?"

Temprance laughed nervously. "No, I just…Already asked him for a favor. I don't want to bother him again. Just forget it. I'll see you at lunch…" She said and then hung up.

She went to climb into the front seat but paused when she saw dust on the floor board of her car, she looked at her black converse…They were dusty, but they wouldn't leave boot sized foot prints.

_'I wasn't dreaming…Damon, he really is a…But then why…' _She stoped herself, she couldn't think about it. It hurt too much, and she didn't know why.

She grabbed the key that was on the dashboard and put it in the ignition and started the car. She looked up and saw a black crow sitting on the roof of the garage watching her.

'_Great now I'm being stalked by birds…What else is freakishly going to go wrong with my life?'_

…

Temprance sat in her history class starring at her paper; she couldn't concentrate on Mr. Saltzman. He was talking about the civil war and how Mystic Falls had played a key role in the development. She felt Bonnie poke her in the back and lean forward to whisper in her ear. "Temp, you okay?"

Temprance nodded slightly. "Yeah, just a rough night…Didn't exactly sleep well…" She said as she took a sip of her Venom Energy drink Jeremy had gave her that morning.

Oddly it had a weird taste, but she was willing to put that aside for the jolt of energy she was gradually getting and needed, for her next class.

Bonnie looked at her, with curiosity. "Temp, you're not mad are you? About Damon…."

The papers before Temprance flew across the room as if they were blown by an invisible wind. Temprance felt all eyes on her, as she felt her face turn red. Bonnie looked at her, then at Stefan who had been positioned in the back of the class and had spent most of the period starring out the window like a hawk. Temprance stood up and quickly grabbed her things, and ran from the room.

~~10minutes later-Gym~~~

Temprance followed her class mates from the dressing room, she wore a blue tank top, black shorts, black sneakers, and her black hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail. She had gotten a lot of snide remarks because of the bruise that still adorned her face' but she was used to it by now...

She paused just in front of the door leading to the field and looked at her reflection; she looked a lot like her mother: Small build, long black hair, full lips, and the family's trade mark eyes that shifted from dark blue to a bright green. Her grandmother said that they were as dark as the prettiest emeralds and as violent as the changes of the largest oceans. She looked nothing like her father, and she was proud of it.

Suddenly a voice cut into her thoughts. "Rowland, you going to stand there all day?" Coach Gautier snapped.

Temprance quickly walked out the door and into the waiting heat. She paused and looked at her classmates. They had to run 3-2-1 heats on the track that extended around the football field, some had already started. But still some of the more shallow girls where sitting in the bleachers and were looking at something and giggling continuasly. Temprance followed there gaze and she felt as if her blood had frozen: there leaning against the fence at the end of the field was Damon. And he was looking dead at her.

"No…No! How did he know I had class here?" Temprance whispered to herself.

Temprance turned and bolted; she ran past her coach who was screaming to suspend her for truancy. But she didn't care, her life was more important. As she was just past the Weight House she screamed as Damon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What the hell do you want?" She yelled.

Damon stepped towards her holding his hands up in a none threatening manner. "I just want to talk…" He said.

Temprance watched him, every step he took towards her she took a step back, which was until she backed into the Weight House wall.

_'Damn it!'_

Damon stopped just mere inches from her. "Look... what you saw… I was, just... doing what comes naturally to me... to what I am…"

Temprance looked at him as if he had spoken Greek. "What's that? A psychopath?"

Damon's gaze hardened. "No…I'm a vampire, I can't change that… I didn't kill her..! Look I know what your friend told you about me, and you should be able to make your own decisions. Bonnie is a good person, but with what is about to happen, you have to be able to think for yourself. That is what your mom would have wanted…You only have one life to live, don't waste it…" He said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"How did you-…" She started to say but he was gone. Temprance stood there; she looked down in her hand, where he had placed a small sheet of paper. She opened it and saw it was his cell number.

"Damon…"


End file.
